


傲慢与偏见12

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	傲慢与偏见12

朴志训不喜欢K市的秋，它萧索，冰冷，阴晴不定，却因为和朴佑镇的一个赌变得饶有情趣了起来。

体能训练班下课后，他背着书包在门口溜溜哒哒不肯走，不远处的培训室里隐约传来‘嘿’‘哈’‘哈’‘嘿’的整齐喊声。朴志训抻着脖子瞅了半天，什么都没能看到。他不死心，几步蹿上教室门口的石阶，使出吃奶的劲儿连蹦带跳，总算看见那个梳着娃娃头的少年身影。

正蹦的兴起，背后好一阵吆喝。朴佑镇率领一帮狐朋狗友去隔壁高中打群架，单车后座还载了个漂亮妹妹。众人浩浩荡荡路过此地，朴志训活蹦乱跳的屁股就显得格外乍眼：“呦志训！在这等哪位小美人哪？”朴佑镇吹了声口哨：“都俩月了，我女朋友换了仨，你跟人家手牵过没？”

“滚滚滚，”他俩从小到大损惯了，一天不亏上对方两句心里就不舒服。朴志训被怼的心浮气躁，他头都没回，冲身后比了比中指：“别惹我啊！带好你的妹妹，再带上你的哥们儿，麻溜从我眼前消失！”

“志训，不是我说你，就你这个追法，等咱们毕业你也要不着人家的电话，”朴佑镇腿翘在单车上乱晃，后座的小女友娇滴滴帮他捏肩：“作为和你相爱相杀多年的基友，兄弟我免费支你一招。调查清楚人家喜欢啥没，买起来送起来啊，投其所好就算不能俘获芳心，好得也能加深对你的印象嘛。”

朴志训猴似的扒在柱子上，屁股撅的老高，少年清秀的背影隐在队伍末尾，叫人怎么也看不仔细：“呵，我们珍珍可没这么庸俗。”

朴佑镇恨铁不成钢的一个劲儿砸吧嘴：“罢辽罢辽，那就祝你马到成功旗开得胜，争取在80岁之前抱得美人归。走咯！”

年轻男孩的嬉闹伴随着轮胎摩擦地面的咯吱声渐行渐远，朴志训瞪着快掉出来的眼珠子偷窥了半天，直到胳膊麻了才琢磨出朴佑镇的话有几分道理。他悻悻然从柱子上滑下来，体能培训室内整齐划一的口号似乎和刚结束了前一节课的自己没什么干系。朴志训慢吞吞踢着地上的石子，想着自己又没开花又没结果的单恋，怀着悲痛欲绝的心情怒拿了两瓶AD钙奶打算照朴佑镇的说法试试看。等出了便利店的大门，他看着地面曲曲折折的纹路，一路纠结着怎么跟裴珍映开这个口，裹在飒飒秋风里的街角暗巷间，隐约传来...些许不和谐的动静。

朴志训没来由的停下了脚步，蹑手蹑脚趴在墙边一探头，呵...这是什么...恶霸当街强抢美人的戏码啊！只见那‘美人’白生生的，个头和自己差不多高，一张精致小脸上的凤眼一个青一个紫，被揍的腰直不起来还在拼死抵抗。马山霸王的正义感在可怜兮兮的美人面前噌一下从头顶燃到了脚底，他把书包胡乱丢在地上，大喝一声冲将进了战场。

好在小流氓人数虽多，武力在从天而降的朴志训面前还是逊色三分。待他左右开弓把混混们吓唬走，才发现方才还能负隅抵抗的‘美人’瘫坐在地上，嘤嘤噎噎的吸鼻子。

小朴喘着粗气解下沾着小流氓鼻血的手套，从兜里翻出纸巾，丢到他面前：“喂，你哪个学校的啊？”

美人低头抹眼睛，声音闷闷的：“A中的。”

朴志训龇牙咧嘴的看着手上突突直流血的伤疤，想到这不知道遭遇过什么凄惨经历的孩子比自己还小上几岁，心肠一软：“能自己回家不？需要找你们老师么？”

美人拧着脖子不肯说话。

两个人沉默了一阵。隔着不远忽然传来几句尖锐的女高音：“裴珍映，你下课了吗？”

朴志训心道不妙，怒‘操’了一声，他一听就听出这半路杀出来的程咬金是他们珍珍的另一位追求者朱莉莉。朴志训背上书包一边吼着‘等一下我来了’，一边朝阳光满布的街道跑去，等冲出街角，他又犹豫着停了下来。

“喂，我说...”赖冠霖抬起头，眼皮上的青紫阻碍了视线，叫他怎么也看不清那人的脸：“别人冲你扔石头，你就不要扔回去了。”少年打起架来有几分厉害，声音却是温温柔柔，经年后想来始终温暖依旧：“兴许某一天盖高楼的时候，它还能派上用场。”

 

朴志训抵达橘子夜店的时候一行人已经喝空了十几瓶香槟，宋景龙坐在美男美女环绕的中心，见他来了，招了招手：“小训训，来，过来，到我身边座。”

朴志训紧了紧拳，坐到翻着白眼腾出空位的小鸭子边上：“几日不见如隔三秋，志训，想我了没？”

朴志训不声不响把手抽出来，敷衍道：“没有龙哥想我想的多。”

宋景龙哈哈大笑，递给他一杯长岛冰茶干了个杯：“你这张小嘴真招人疼。”说着他把身边各色奇形怪状的男女挥开，搂着朴志训的腰咬他的耳朵：“志训，别老是对我冷冰冰的，要不是因为我临时改变主意，你只会死的更惨。”

朴志训警惕瞪着他，听那人继续道：“有人看你不顺眼，想借我的手找你的麻烦。可是呢，哪有这么简单？”他冷笑了一声：“你跟你那位假老公让我在大庭广众下出了丑，这口恶气至今没出，好不容易让我抓到把柄，我不借此机会玩上两天，怎么可能如此轻易放过你呀...”

电光火石间朴志训猛打了个激灵，脑中闪过这阵子发生的一连串怪事，后背一股股冒冷汗，宋景龙捉住他的肉手使劲揉：“比你漂亮的，比你听话的人多的是，可是谁叫你招惹上我了呢。小训训，早从也是从，晚从也是从。择日不如撞日，今晚就跟了我吧，早点跟着我，我还能帮你跟那煞神说说，指定能放你一马。”

朴志训蹭一下站了起来，方才喝的那杯长岛冰茶在他胃里翻江倒海，逆着喉腔联合食道里的黏膜犯酸水。他吞咽着唾沫，勉强道：“我、我去趟洗手间。”

宋景龙意味深长的讥笑道：“去吧去吧，别走的太远就好，谅你也逃不出我的手心。”

待他跌跌撞撞冲去厕所干呕了半天，什么东西都没能吐出来。朴志训用凉水拍了拍自己烧的通红的脸，冰冷的触感让他紊乱如麻的大脑一点点恢复了正常思考的频率。仔细回忆，这段日子以来，陌生电话，恐吓，几次三番的照片威胁。特别是他决定分手的那夜这边厢刚出了状况，赖冠霖就偶遇了久未联络的裴珍映，甚至连他收到短信的时间，再结合宋景龙方才那番说辞，似乎确实...太巧了一些...

朴志训心神不宁的看着镜子里自己那副憔悴模样，他这阵子忙着奔波工作应付宋景龙伤感旧爱，根本没有时间停下来好好想想这个中曲折的背后，是不是并没有面上他看到的那么简单。

正胡思乱想的当口手机震个不停，朴志训接起来，对方半天没说话。他狐疑着看屏幕上显示的那串家用座机号码，刚想挂断话筒另一头传来两句微弱的啜泣：“志训，对不起...”

朴志训从没见过她这般示弱样子，心下一沉：“恩珠吗？”他攥紧了电话，心脏通通狂跳：“出什么事了？”

韩恩珠似乎慌乱极了：“都怪我，如果不是因为我利用你骗了他，你也、也不会被牵扯到这件事情中来，”她语无伦次的解释着，忽然带着哭腔哀求道：“志训，对不起对不起对不起...我也是才知道他竟然找上你了，一切都是我的错，可是我没有办法，那个人是魔鬼，是怪物，我真的太害怕了...”

朴志训被她莫名其妙的求助搅得更不安了，他皱着眉在狭小的洗手间里胡乱兜圈子：“你冷静一点，告诉我，到底怎么了？”

“我没有脸告诉你！”韩恩珠大声的抽泣了一下：“就是今晚，我、我自己可以解决的，不会再拖累你们任何一个人。志训，相信我...如果不是因为太害怕，我怎么可能会拖自己最好的朋友下水，所以我必须说出来，无论如何，拜托你一定要相信我...”

朴志训也没工夫管她到底遭遇了什么，韩恩珠的反常让他预感到如果再不阻止，她可能会出事：“恩珠，你打算干什么？不要犯傻！”

电话拖着急匆匆的忙音猛地收了尾。

朴志训怔怔的看着明了又暗的屏幕，仿佛方才那番毫无逻辑的对话并没有发生过。他直挺挺站了片刻，再回过去却怎么也打不通了。朴志训担心的不行，等联系上住在跟韩恩珠临街的经纪人之后心情才稍微好过一点。他一路胡乱思量着往外走，结果刚出了卫生间的门，手就被人握住了。

朴志训抬起头，心脏登时又是一阵狂跳。

高大的身形，英俊的面孔，苍白面色和红血丝满布的眼睛。

是赖冠霖。

自上一次他们在朴家不欢而散已过了数日，再见到这个人，他憔悴了许多，羸弱了许多，也削瘦了许多，唯一不变的是眼底铺天盖地的深情与眷恋，还有...朴志训没骨气的第无数次心动。

他克制着别开头，不敢看那人的眼睛：“你又来干什么？”

赖冠霖深深的看着他，喉结因为极度的渴望拼命滚动：“我来带你走。”

朴志训眼圈一下就红了，他使了半天劲儿没能把手抽出来：“笑话，你是我什么人，凭什么我要跟你走！？”

赖冠霖死抠着他的胳膊肘一动不动，力气大的要把这个人捏碎了似的：“我管我自己的男人这条理由够不够？朴志训，别忘了我们还没有离婚，而且你这辈子都休想和我离婚！骂我混蛋也好无赖也罢，我要你，我爱你，这一辈子就赖在你一个人身上了！”

两个人的争论引来不少人的侧目，赖冠霖看着这人脖颈因为拧着头不肯屈服突突直跳的青筋，叹着气把朴志训拽进了隔壁包厢，上好锁：“哥，我想和你好好谈谈。”

朴志训见走不成了，干脆一屁股坐在沙发上：“赖冠霖，你怎么知道我在这的？”

“我问了智圣哥，他说劝不动你，所以我来了。”赖冠霖留恋的摩挲着他温热的手掌心，忽然哽咽道：“哥，你还打算瞒着我到什么时候？宋景龙这么逼你，你为什么宁肯出卖自己都不愿意把真相告诉我？！”

泪水在眼眶里狼狈打着转，朴志训垂着头，他怕他只要看到那人关切的眼神压抑许久的畏惧和委屈就会在青年面前顷刻爆发出来。赖冠霖见他没有作声，不管不顾的把这个人紧紧搂在怀里，浑身抖个不停：“志训哥，你老实告诉我。你坚持要跟我离婚的理由里...有没有因为担心裸照曝光，还和我处在婚姻中会对我造成更恶劣的影响...这层关系？”

朴志训一把推开男人，抹着眼睛冷笑道：“赖冠霖，少往自己脸上贴金。我说过不下100次，我不想跟你过了。从今往后你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥，这点小事犯不着唧唧歪歪回头找你抱怨，我朴志训也太没担当了。”

“这怎么可能是小事？怎么可能没有担当？你以为你是铁做的，什么狂风暴雨都能一个人扛？！”赖冠霖血红着双眼抓住他的手，低吼道：“志训哥，你不会知道我听说了这件事情的来龙去脉，有多生气，多揪心，多心疼你...我也好气我自己，在你最难过，最需要我的时候，我没能和你站在一起面对，才会让你独自承受这么大的折磨和委屈...”

他的解释是那么苍白而无力，该发生的误会和伤害已经发生了，朴志训忘不掉，也抹不去，一切恩恩怨怨要是能像橡皮擦下的铅笔屑，如此轻松释怀就好了。他强忍住心痛和苦涩勉强站起身，只觉得通体一阵奇怪的燥热，刚往门口走了两步就被人从身后一把抱住：“志训哥，你有我呢，有我呢...我刚才找过宋景龙，他威胁不了你了，我不会让这个人渣再碰你一根汗毛。”

“要挟过的你的事情不要再怕了，照片也不可能曝光，我们...可以像从前一样无忧无虑的在一起。对不起，都是我不好，说好了要照顾你一辈子，到头来还是没能保护好你...”

他含着泪喃喃着，恨不能把这个伤痕累累的人融在骨血里疼，忽然感觉到怀里的身子蓦地一软。赖冠霖吓坏了，赶紧将人翻了个面。

只见朴志训面颊犯着不正常的坨红，双眼水汽氤氲，一张花朵般精致的小嘴忽合忽闭，似乎隐约压抑着什么...细碎的呻吟。

赖冠霖怎看得他这般模样，邪火瞬间从头顶烧到脚底，胯下的软物登时就站了起来。他把站都站不稳的人打横抱到皮质沙发上放平，压在他身上捋他被热汗打湿的头发：“志训哥，你怎么了？”

朴志训饥渴的拽着他衣领子乱蹭，呼吸又快又急。他用仅存的理智回忆着今晚发生的一切，心下一片了然：“宋、宋景龙...酒，酒里有...”

赖冠霖愣住了，接踵而至的是一阵阵刻骨铭心的暴怒和后怕。如果不是面前的朴志训正在冰与火中忍受煎熬，他真想直接杀到姓宋的家里打得那王八羔子满地找牙，倘若他今夜不来，他无法想象爱人可能会遭遇什么。

朴志训被下药了。

他强压住怒火把朴志训扶起来一边解他的皮带一边抚慰他的下身，药劲儿在这人体内张狂的横冲直撞，摧残他，折磨他，没两分钟朴志训浑身上下都跟过了水似的湿漉漉。赖冠霖将没有力气的人抱在怀里揉捏他的阴茎，同时掀开他的上衣，一口咬住了在空气里瑟缩挺立的红樱。

“嘶......”朴志训昂着脖子，满足的喟叹着。那人带着电流的唇舌滑过，所到之处无不解他心头之痒，是最好的灵药。他拽着埋在他胸前的头颅，舒服的张开腿任人伺候，在灭顶的快乐前他混乱到甚至分不清...这个施予他安慰的人究竟是谁。

直到射了，他才模糊的辨认出那人棱角分明的五官。

朴志训脸煞一下白了，他跌跌撞撞推开青年逃出他的怀抱，试图坐起来，无奈胳膊腿软的跟豆腐块似的一点力气使不上。朴志训放弃了，他蜷缩在角落里，背对赖冠霖狼狈的抬不起头，坚持道：“请你出去，现在，立刻，马上出去。”

只是那药性怎么可能一次就过，赖冠霖看着他没过多久又开始发抖的身子，心急如焚：“哥，我、我没有冒犯你的意思。可是现在这个样子，你一定撑不过去，我无论如何不能放你一个人不管啊！”

“撑不撑得住不关你的事！”朴志训紧咬牙关，冷汗直流，铺天盖地的情欲逼得他不受控制的顶着胯乱蹭，他使出吃奶的力气挥开赖冠霖又搭上来的手：“看够我的笑话没有，你走，走啊！”

为什么这个人是赖冠霖，伤他最深，他没有原谅的，却偏偏又是最爱的，赖冠霖。

压抑的嘶吼里全是哭腔和因为难堪而局促的央求，朴志训拼命吞咽着口水，绝望的和遍布全身的酥麻痒意搏斗，几乎快要不能承受。他猛一口咬住自己的手背，虎牙陷进去，登时就见了血，他却只想要更狠一点，更深一点，好用痛苦来取代令他备受摧残的欲念。

正发着狠，身体忽然被人翻到正面。男人骑在他身上强势扯开他的腿，手指头不经商量，直接伸进了瑟缩的后穴。

朴志训像被电流经过了似的拼死反抗，只是拳头挥在那人身上，软绵绵的，毫无战斗力：“唔...你出去，你他妈给我出去！”一墙之外的喧哗和调笑是那么刺耳，再配合身下皮质布料的陌生触感，他仿佛一夕之间回到了裴珍映婚礼当天那个错综误会的夜：“赖冠霖，我不要你的同情，也不要你的可怜，我更不需要...一个在床上不知道心里想着谁的人，来给我安慰。”

眼泪控制不住的流了下来。他一个人饱受煎熬了这么久，宋景龙也罢，陌生人也罢，都远比不上赖冠霖的摇摆不定伤害他最深。那个人的承诺和忏悔他不是没有听进去，只是他实在太喜欢赖冠霖，太在意赖冠霖，失去赖冠霖的每一分每一秒他都在一遍遍重复着自我否定和唾弃。他没有自信，更何谈相信，朴志训始终迈不过心里那道坎。

青年停下了动作，细碎的刘海让人看不清他的表情。两个人沉默对峙着，忽然朴志训的双腿被猛地抬高，粗硬的肉刃蛮横挤了进来。

“啊——”朴志训痛叫出声。性器毫不客气的长驱直入，几乎要将他整个人完全贯穿，尽管痒意瞬间得到了缓解，这一切的始作俑者是赖冠霖的这个事实，还是让他本能的抗拒和不安。

赖冠霖控制住他反抗的双手，强迫朴志训看着他的眼睛，哑声解释道：“珍映哥婚礼那天晚上，我为什么会突然失控，不仅仅是因为我喝了酒，更重要的...是因为我在回客房的路上，看到了一个背影，”他哆嗦着嘴唇咽下哽咽，迫使自己保持冷静，才继续开了口：“那个背影...和无数次我在梦里追逐，和当年不顾自己安危救下我的少年，如出一辙。他是我的初恋，我的梦想，我从未见过如此相似，才会一时冲动，要了你...”

朴志训呆呆的看着他：“可笑的是这么多年，我以为我早找到了梦中的月亮，只顾着一路埋头向前，没有心情停下看看。上帝见我愚笨，就惩罚我一念之差铸成大错，将那个原本应该倾注我所有的爱去呵护的人给伤害了，却直到现在才让我明白...”赖冠霖狼狈抬起头，鼻尖殷红，眼泪簌簌落在朴志训脸上：“哥，或许连你自己都忘了。那个当年救我的小男孩，那个让我珍之重之，无法忘怀的回忆里的身影，不是珍映哥，是你。”

他们深深凝望着彼此，赖冠霖的眼神中有哀伤，有懊悔，但更多的是温柔与坚定。他又看了这个人一会儿，忽然释怀的笑了：“你才是我的初恋，我的梦想，我爱了一辈子的人。”

朴志训半天作不了任何回应，在急转直下的剧情面前，他好像失声了一般，也好像麻木了一样，既发不出声音，也没有一点力气思考。迷茫间似乎有湿润的软物在他唇上勤奋的开垦，赖冠霖细致吻了他良久，才抱住朴志训的腰在他身体里卖力抽插。

也好，投身其中是不是就能把一切纠结琐碎，一切爱恨情仇都暂时忘了。

性器一次比一次入的深，朴志训被他干了没两下就受不了了，本就中了药瘾的身体敏感到哪怕只是肌肤相贴都能引起剧烈的生理反应，更何况这个陪伴他欢爱的人是赖冠霖。他艰难咬着自己的胳膊试图堵住呻吟，又被赖冠霖一把拽开：“志训哥，我喜欢听你叫。”方才还深情款款的男人此时化身恶劣的顽童，舔他淡粉色的眼皮：“不如我们来交换吧。你叫的越甜，我就把你伺候的越舒服...”

朴志训哪有功夫搭理他的调情，他饥渴的拧着腰拼命往赖冠霖胯间蹭，想要汲取更多的快乐。赖冠霖听话勒紧他的腰，囊袋拍击在臀上的声音及频率之大，之快，汹涌的快感一波强似一波。

“哈啊...哈啊......”朴志训扯着自己的头发，红着脸在他身下放肆淫叫。后穴被对方的阴茎填塞着上下吞吐，连收拢的机会都没有。朴志训难耐的缠在男人背上，哀求他：“快...啊......快点...”

赖冠霖整个人压在他身上，一面护着他在运动中不时撞到椅背的脑袋。能够再次拥抱这个人，占有这个人，就足以把他的理智燃烧殆尽。赖冠霖暴躁的撕咬着朴志训的嘴唇，蜜穴内的肉棒重重顶入，抽出不过一秒又狠插了回去，脆弱的软肉在高频次的摩擦间早已又红又肿，卷着可怜巴巴的玫红色泽任人欺负。

两个人纠缠了良久才一前一后的释放了出来。朴志训汗流浃背的瘫在沙发上大口大口喘气，感觉体内的药效退了不少。赖冠霖缓了片刻，又把人连拉带抱的拽起来，逼他翻了个身再将肉刃重新塞回去。

朴志训两只手艰难撑着墙壁，止不住的打滑。男人吻着他的脖子抽动下身，压的他腰都直不起来。就着这个姿势入了数下，他才沿着朴志训的肚脐一路向上，掐住那两颗脆弱的红樱，一边顶弄一边暧昧摩挲。

朴志训咬牙承受着，紫红色的肉柱在柔软的穴里翻搅汁液，尽根抽出再尽根顶入，次次到底，难捱的啜泣从他唇间狼狈的溢出：“冠霖...慢、慢一点，求你...”

赖冠霖只当他是欲拒还迎，他疯狂的摆动着腰杆，对准前列腺那一点奋力戳次。黏腻的体液把两个人的交合处沾染的一塌糊涂，顺着朴志训的大腿稀稀拉拉往下淌：“刚还叫我快，现在又要我慢，志训哥，我怎么越来越看不懂你了...”

他故意说些荤话激他。赖冠霖抵着他的大腿根不让朴志训并拢，性器鞭笞着高热的甬道，加倍的贯穿，紧致触感爽的青年天灵盖都在冒烟，他愈加不想停下来。朴志训被他折磨的站都站不稳，他脚下一软跪倒在沙发上，身后的男人顺着他的动作扑到他背上，用能杀死他的力道暴躁的干着这个人。

“啊、啊...不要了！”朴志训满脸是泪，也不管包厢外的路人可能会听到，他已经控制不住跌连破碎的高喊：“放开我！呜啊，放了我...呜呜...”

赖冠霖握住了他第三次濒临爆发的柱身，圈住青年一边在他身前套弄，一边在他体内纵情驰骋：“可是你快射了，我也快了，”他把头埋在朴志训颈窝间胡乱洒吻，只想和爱人纠缠至死方休：“等咱们一起...我再放过你。”

话到此时，两个人的手不约而同伸向彼此。他们十指紧扣，高潮将氧气、体液和眼泪吞噬在黑夜里，只剩下快乐，只剩下追逐顶点的极乐。

夜深了，橘子夜店也迎来了一日一度迎来送往的高峰。男男女女，或是达官显贵，或是芸芸众生，在这里买醉，在这里猎艳，在这里放纵。藏在某间VIP包厢临窗的角落，有一张透明玻璃圆桌，底部点着幽静的淡黄色光芒。它原本是用来摆放酒杯的，此时腾出一片空地，让一个身材娇小的青年背趴在它面上。

朴志训撅着屁股，粉白挺翘的两瓣臀间插着一根硬邦邦的怪物，正在愉悦的进进出出。他目光呆滞的看向门缝彼岸影影绰绰的世界，四肢软软垂在地面上，随着身后男人的进攻无力的摆动着。

赖冠霖俯下身撩开他散在面颊上的碎发，凑到他耳边体贴问道：“志训哥，药劲儿还难受吗？”见这人张了张嘴，半天没发出任何声音，他又了然笑笑：“没关系，难受不要忍着。等你射了，射了就好了。”

这话他今晚已经不知道说过第几遍了。

当朴志训第不知道多少次被人压在地板上，也可能是门背上奋力抽插，直到什么东西都射不出来的时候，他已经没有力气告诉赖冠霖药效早就过了。哦，也可能真正中了春药的人是赖冠霖。无所谓吧，反正男人把他凹成各种扭曲的姿势侵犯，朴志训早没办法挣扎了。

“呜...好紧，好会吸，我射了这么多进去还是好热...呼...”赖冠霖舒服的喟叹着。复又勒紧身下人的腰，加重了戳弄的力度，一面探过头去吻朴志训吐着嘤嘤噎噎啜泣的嘴唇和流着泪的漂亮眼睛：“哥，我们...就这样回到从前吧...我爱你，不能失去你。无论床上还是床下，现在还是未来，我的心里眼里都只会有你一个人。再相信我一次...让我们重新开始，好不好？”

男人静静等着他，朴志训依然没有开口，他翻了翻眼皮，筋疲力尽的坠入了无尽的黑暗。

 

朴志训昏迷了很久，再醒来的时候已经是第二天下午。他挣扎着坐起来，发现自己竟回到了赖冠霖家那张熟悉的双人床上。屋子的主人推开房门，见他醒了，眼睛一亮：“你，你要不要喝点东西？”

朴志训摇了摇头，靠在床边看了眼手机，声音全哑了：“我怎么会在这里？”

赖冠霖走到他身边坐下，温温柔柔的看着他，想到昨夜的疯狂，脸难得一红：“你都忘了吗？昨天......之后，我就把你带到这了。”他握住朴志训的手，把他鬓角的头发别到耳后：“哥，既然回来了，就再也别走了。”

晕过去之前发生的一切朴志训一个字都没忘，他呆呆的看着交握在一起的两只手，依然觉得有点别扭。朴志训理了理思绪，不行，记忆里的空白点太多了：“我想知道，这到底是怎么一回事儿？”

赖冠霖叹了口气，开始解释：“智圣哥告诉我裸照的事情之后我借助家里的关系着手调查，结果发现数月前宋景龙在澳门欠了一屁股赌债东躲西藏，不敢告诉他老子，可就在一个月前，这笔钱突然还清了整整一半...”

“我继续调查下去才发现竟然是青龙帮的人暗中助力，听说那家伙最近一直跟娱乐圈某女星纠缠不清，或许...是想借宋景龙的手达到某种目的。”

朴志训猛地睁大了双眼，瞬间联想到近期韩恩珠的反覆无常，五味杂陈间多少将谜底猜了个大概。青年看着他若有所思的神情，继续道：“只是天网恢恢疏而不漏，宋景龙张狂一世，却也有个软肋。宋老爷子的私生子多少年和他不对付，为了家里的财产在他老爹面前争奇斗艳，拼个你死我活。”赖冠霖目光阴森，冷笑了一声：“而我，不过是假装在他面前，给姓宋的那位恨到骨子里的兄弟打了个电话，顺便聊聊澳门的事，就唬的他屁滚尿流将底片交了出来。”

他解释完来龙去脉，又握紧朴志训的手：“志训哥，不会再有艰难险阻挡在我们面前，就算有，我也要披荆斩棘走到你身边。你向往的蜜月和婚礼，还有你憧憬的永远，都有我为你实现。同样的话我想要亲口告诉你，踏实跟着我吧，我会爱你，疼你一辈子。”

当他曾经幻想的一切从这个人口中说出，就像梦一般幸福的不真实。可惜世事无常，它为什么总是姗姗来迟，不肯到的早一点，早在那些伤口已经深深栽根之前。朴志训心尖发颤，他强忍住窒息的痛感，别过头含着眼泪：“冠霖，我不再怪你。可是，我们回不到从前了...”他垂下眼帘，样子疲惫极了：“或许从一开始就是错误。和你在一起，真的很累...”

“昨天说嫌弃我，今天说爱我，明天又分不清自己更喜欢哪一个，我不知道现在你承诺的永远会不会在下一天就翻页。冠霖，我只有一颗心，我不想一辈子在猜测你的心思里活着。”

赖冠霖心脏剧痛，只恨不能挖出来让这人颠倒转弄的翻复看，最好再戳上两刀，洒一把盐：“朴志训，死刑犯还有一次上诉的机会。我怎么就遇到了这么狠心的你，连一个心软的借口都不肯留给我？”他恶狠狠掐着朴志训的下巴，真想把这个嘴上逞强说着回不到从前的人打晕了锁在自己家里，叫他逃都逃不脱：“我心里想的是谁，你能比我清楚？我不光明白我想的是谁，我也清楚未来的路我会陪着你走下去，比任何人都要坚定。”

他们僵持了良久，谁都不肯让步，末了还是赖冠霖在这人黯然神伤的面孔前败下阵来。他叹着气紧紧抱着朴志训，在他耳边无助的哀求：“哥，我到底要怎样做，你才肯相信我...”

空气里传来怀中人压抑的抽泣，丝丝缕缕，痛绞着两个人的心。朴志训抹了把眼睛，没有作声。

“你不愿意，我们就慢慢来。这一次，我一定要把你追到手，只是志训哥，”赖冠霖强忍住哽咽，苦笑道：“你不要...让我等的太久。”


End file.
